Different
by Korra Morgenstern7
Summary: After escaping from twelve bloodthirsty Sakamaki brothers and their horrible mother, Yui finds herself lost in a forest where she meets a mysterious boy named Kino. Kino is a vampire, but he is different, he comforts her and protects her. But is he enough against twelve Sakamaki brothers? Warning: torture, violence, rape, forced abortion, Cordelia x Karlheinz lemon!
1. Kino

The new moon was set in the middle of the dark sky, it was shining above the forest Yui Komori was running through, never once turning back. She knew that the next few minutes will decide her life. As she was getting away from the Sakamaki mansion she was feeling more and more alive. She felt her blood getting hotter as her breathing was faster. A fear was always there, in her head, she thought that if she turns back she would see some of the Sakamakis. It didn't matter would it be Carla, Ruki, Ayato, Shu, Kou or anyone else, she knew she would be punished equally bad. That just encouraged her to run faster if it was even possible. She could just pray God to escape from the forest, away from Sakamaki mansion, away from those blood-sucking monsters. She wasn't even paying attention to where she was going, only important thing is that Sakamaki mansion is behind her back.

The forest wasn't much bushy so Yui was allowed to move more freely. She didn't even think of taking a break, but suddenly, she heard a childish laughter and felt like she got a hit in the head. She didn't recognise the voice and couldn't tell from which directions it was coming from, but it didn't matter because she fell over a branch. She was now lying on the dirty ground, she felt that her left arm was bleeding but it was out of her sight. It got darkened before her eyes and Yui knew she was going to faint soon. So to make her suffers easier, she tried to close her eyes and forget the pain, but widened them when she heard the laughter again. She needed a few seconds to locate a boy who was about ten meters away from her. The boy had green hair and red eyes. He was wearing a fancy cloths and was leaned against the tree, in his hands was a green cell phone and he was laughing. Yui opened her mouth to say something, to ask him for help, but she fainted, not knowing is this another prey like her, or a predator like the monstrous family she just escaped from.

* * *

Yui felt dizzy, the pain was still here, in her head and her arm. She didn't want to open her eyes, not yet, it seemed too hard. She just wanted to stay peaceful like this, just for a few more seconds. A sudden movement beside her caused her to flinch and in the end open her eyes. It was dark, but after she blinked few times she got a clearer look. The first thing she saw was a tree, actually, it was the only thing she saw. She realised that she was lying on the ground, under the tree. She got up in a sitting position and looked around. There was no one. But then, she heard that laughter again and she thought she was hallucinating. She slowly turned her head in the direction the voice was coming from - her left. There, few meters away from her, sitting leaned against the tree was that boy again. He was typing something on his cell phone and he didn't seem to notice her at all. A terrified gasp escaped her lips and she finally caught his attention. "Oh, I see that you are awake." He said with a cute and childish voice.

"Ha?" Was the only thing she managed to say. Before she could think of something to tell him, she looked at her left hand. Around her left elbow was wrapped something that looked like a scarf to her, or it was at least some part of the fancy fabric.

"Ya know," he started, still not looking at her. "you look very peaceful when you sleep. Like a little lamb."

"Y-You saved me?" Yui asked, still studying her elbow.

"Yup." The green-haired boy answered. His gaze was locked on his phone and the game he was playing seemed pretty intense.

Yui stood up and carefully made few steps towards him. She was now standing above him. "Well... Thank you I-"

"Shhh.!.!.!.." He fastly mumbled. By now he never once looked at her, Yui didn't know what to do, so she was just standing and waiting for him to say something. After few more seconds of his intense typing, he stood up. Now Yui had a good look at him, he looked like he was about same age as her and was taller than her for about a head. "Sorry for not introducing myself, and who may be the little lamb I just saved?" The boy asked cheerfully.

"I'm Yui. Yui Komori." She said and stretched out her hand to him.

He accepted her hand. "I'm Kino." Yui expected him to say his surname since she did it. But since they just met, it wasn't that weird.

"Thank you for saving me, Kino." She said.

"No problem."

In that moment Yui flinched and looked around. She suddenly remembered why she was even there, she escaped from Sakamakis. The thought of them sent shivers down her spine. It was still dark and it seemed that she wasn't sleeping for a long time. "Um, Kino, do you know who I can get out of this forest?"

His happy expression changed. "Get out? Well, you would certainly need a few hours. And traveling here by night is pretty dangerous." He said and made a few steps towards her and she instantly made a few back, but she pounded in a tree so she couldn't get away from him now. "A lot of scary animals live here, you know? Wolves, bloodthirsty wolves." Kino looked at her straight in the eyes. And now Yui was scared again. He had a manic face, but then, he just burst out of laughing and moved away. "You should totally see your face! Hahahahahahhaha!"

"T-that wasn't funny." Yui blushed.

"Sorry, but I just had to. But seriously, it's a long way out of this forest. But you can stay here with me until the morning." Kino smiled.

Yui felt very uncomfortable. _'Sleeping in forest with a complete stranger or risk to be eaten by wolves?'_ She thought and sighed. _'Anyway, chances of bumping into some of Sakamakis are equal.'_ "I think I'll stay with you, thank you."

"Cool. I don't get much company around here." Kino said and sat on the ground. "Only animals."

Yui sat beside him, but not too close, he was still a bit suspicious. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Kino said and laughed but decided to answer her question. "Honestly I don't know. I kinda live here, or not. I'm here because I don't have better things to do."

"But how do yo-" Yui tried to ask why or is this another joke, or how can he live in the forest without anything, but Kino interrupted her.

"Nah-a. No you tell me what are you doing here." Kino said.

Yui embraced her legs and looked down. "Tell me Kino," she started quietly. "Have you seen any... strange men around here?"

"Strange men?" He asked. "How do you think strange?"

"Well, it's hard to explain. I'll change the question - have you seen any strange brothers?" She didn't even know why she bothered trying to explain that to a stranger. But there was something in him. Something she couldn't describe.

"Have that hit you got when you fell damaged your mind?"

Yui ignored his comment because she knew he didn't mean anything wrong, for a difference from Ayato, and well, all Sakamakis. "Hhhh... How about a strange woman?"

"You'll have to be way more specific."

"Okay... Long purple hair, demonic green eyes, black dress. Very elegant and beautiful..."

"Demonic eyes, ehh? Sounds scary, like you are talking about an actual demon." Kino said. Well, Yui didn't know very much about vampires, but she was sure that they had something to do with demons.

She sighed again and looked away from him, tears appeared in her eyes when she remembered what that horrible woman did to her. "So you didn't see them."

"I never said that."

She turned her head back to him. He didn't look happy anymore, he looked serious. "You are talking about Cordelia Sakamaki, Vampire Queen." (If Karlheinz is the king his wife is queen right?)

"B-But..."

"What do you think... How do I survive on my own? No food, no water, no anything?" He asked, a bit of craziness could be heard in his voice. Yui quickly moved away from him, terror in her eyes. In that second she thought it was done. That her life is done. But on her surprise, Kino didn't make a single move, he wasn't even looking at her who was now standing away from him. "And if you met infamous Mrs. Sakamaki," he continued with a lot of sarcasam and despise in his voice. "I presume you met her twelve spoiled brats."

"Y-You are..." She started carefully from the distance.

"Vampire?" He said with a maniac smile and made few moves towards her. "Yeah."

Yui wanted to scream, but she was left breathless. She wanted to run, but her legs were cuten off. She was frozen. Frozen from fear. "W-What are you going to do to me?" She whispered.

"'What'?" He laughed sarcasticly. "Just because I'm a vampire you immediately think I will kill you?" Yui wanted to say 'yes' but chose to be quiet. She didn't understand, few minutes ago Kino was funny and cheerful, and now he seemed pretty angry and intense. After few seconds of silent agony Kino lowered his head down and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I usually don't go insane like that. Do you forgive me?" He asked with a pleading eyes and Yui knew that the only possible answer was 'yes'. Although she wanted to shout 'no' with her whole living being, she knew that 'yes' will save her and 'no' will take her down. He was a vampire, he will do same horrible things Sakamaki family has been doing to her for so long...

Seeing that she is in deep thought, or in a shock, Kino said: "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

"But-"

"I already ate tonight." Yui still didn't believe him, why would she? Oh well, not that she had some choice. Kino sat back down and looked at her. Yui didn't know what to say, how to behave, she didn't even know how to survive. "Are you gonna sit or not?" Kino asked, irritated.

"Oh, yes." She said and sat by his side.

Hating being bored, Kino had to start conversation. "So, I guess that you are secraficial bride. And you escaped? You must be very lucky."

"Lucky?" Yui asked. "There is nothing 'lucky' in my life, not anymore. Do you know what have they been doing to me?!" She asked, tears forming in her eyes with only remembering that.

"What?" Kino asked, although he had few very good guesses. "You'll feel better if you talk to someone."

In that moment, something that Kino never expected happened - Yui cried out so loudly and pounded her head in his chest. She started sobbing. "T-They t-tortured me...(sob) a-and (sob) (sob) r-raped me. (sob)"

There they were, she, human, crying into his, vampire's chest. "Don't worry." Kino said and ran his fingers through her hair. "I won't let them hurt you, my little lamb."


	2. Kino is hiding something

While Yui was peacefully sleeping in another vampire's arms, Sakamakis were having dinner, not even knowing about her disappearance. The huge table was set and full of food, Reiji just put the last fork beside one of the plates. "Ruki, bring the salad please." He called his brother who was in the kitchen.

After few seconds Ruki appeared with a bowl of salad in his hands and put it in the middle of the table. "Is desert prepared?" Ruki asked. "We don't want problems with Kanato again."

"Yes, it's in the fridge." Reiji answered and looked at clock that was at the other part of the room. 6:00 pm sharp. "Why can't they ever come on the time?"

In that moment, Carla came. He expected that no one but him would come on the time. "Should we give them time or should we go for them?" Carla asked.

"We'll wait, have a seat." Ruki said. At the head on the table was reserved a seat for their mother, and at her each side was six seats for each one of her sons. Before Carla could seat, they heard Ayato yelling.

"Oi! Breastless! Where are you?! Yours Truly demands you to come!" Ayato was shouting so loud that the whole mansion could hear him. "Have you seen Breastless?" Ayato asked his three older brothers as he entered the dining room.

"No, but since you are already here, stay here and wait for the others to come." Ruki said.

"Do we have takoyaki?" Ayato raised and eyebrow.

"Mother said you can get takoyaki if you have at least 50% on your english test." Ruki said, remembering how much he and Reiji had to teach Ayato last week. WORST. WEEK. IN. RUKI. SAKAMAKI'S. WHOLE. LIFE. "How did you solve the test?"

"I had 71%." Ayato answered proudly.

"No, you had 61%." Carla said. "Mother showed me your test."

"Tch, Tattletale."

"You should be punished for lying." Ruki said, but knew that any kind of punishment wouldn't work on him, that, and Ayato was mom's pet.

"Maybe I will be one day, Ruki. Who knows?"

After few more minutes all Sakamkis came. Cordelia was sitting at the head of the table, obviously. At her right was Ayato, beside him Laito, beside him Shin, beside him Kou, beside him Subaru and beside him Azusa. At Cordelia's left was Shu, beside him Ruki, beside him Carla, beside him Reiji, beside him Yuma and beside him Kanato. And of course, we can't forget Teddy in Kanato's leap. Subaru and Yuma were giving each other cold glares, they got into fight again and everyone knew that there will be scuffle and crashing later. Kanato was playing with tableware (again) and all Ruki and Reiji's warnings couldn't do anything to stop him. Carla was talking to Cordelia something really boring. Kou and Laito were talking about some cute girls they could rape- ooops, 'date', I mean date. Ayato and Shin were talking about some good pranks and how to tease losers in school. Shu and Azusa were eating quietly. So it was just a normal evening at the Sakamaki mansion. "Yo," Ayato said. "who can later drive me to school? I have a double training because we have a match next week."

Only Reiji, Ruki and Carla knew how to drive, and they were the only ones legal aged to drive. Okay, and Shu was but he was too lazy to teach how to drive. Ayato wasn't worried, he knew that if all three of them say 'no' that Cordelia will make them do it anyway. "I will." Carla said and sighed.

"And pick me up." Ayato smirked.

"...Fine."

"But really, has anyone seen Breastless?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Yui was dreaming.

 _"Please, please let me go..." Yui was crying and crying and crying. She was lying on the altar in the church, with Laito Sakamaki above her._

 _"Nufufu... What's the matter Little Bitch?" He asked and slowly started to unbutton her school blouse. 'Please God help me...' She thought. She somehow found strength to fight, but it was pointless. Laito grabbed her both wrists and brought his face close to hers. "Oohh, are you trying to escape? Silly, stupid, Little Bitch." Then he started licking the tears off her face. Yui gasped on that, but that just turned Laito on more and he roughly bit her lower lip, causing it to start bleeding. She thought that it couldn't get any worse, having her blood sucked in the church, but she was wrong. She felt one of Laito's hands cuddling her tights, and then, he ripped her panties off. Although he couldn't see her body because his gaze was locked on her face and she was still wearing skirt, it still caused Yui to blush. Seeing her reaction, Laito smiled perversely like he always does. In that moment, Yui felt the pain she never did before, it was the moment Laito put one finger inside her. "Oh, you are still a virgin?" Laito commented when he felt that she still had a hymen. (That's the thin layer of skin girls have in their bodies and during the first petrantation it's broken so that's why girls bleed during the first sex.) "Hahaha... That's so cute..."_

Yui woke up all sweaty. That memory was haunting her very often, but the sad thing is - it wasn't the worst thing Sakamakis did to her. She opened her eyes, it was still very dark. She looked around and realized that Kino was nowhere to be found, she was left alone. Suddenly, she heard rustling somewhere near and she thought it was done with her. She was frozen for a few seconds but calmed down when she realized it was just Kino. His head popped out of bushies. "Hey, Little Lamb, did you have a good nap?" He asked and approached to her. In his hands was a lot fruits, mainly apples, raspberries and blackberries. "Here, I brought you this." He said na handed her a bunch of fruit. Yui just now remembered how hungry she actually was. The agony of escaping caused her to forget about everything else. But it couldn't be forgotten that starving was also a part of living with Sakamakis.

"Thank you." She said and started eating.

"No problem." Kino said and sat beside her, watching her eating. "Ya know, you look cute when you seem like you haven't eaten in days."

"Kino, how do you know about Sakamakis?" Yui asked and took a bit of an apple.

Kino looked aside. "Well, they are wife and sons of the Vampire King."

"Oh, have you met them in person?"

He hesitated for a moment. "Yes. I haven't met the worse persons in my entire life! Spoiled brats. But their mother, she is the worst!"

Yui had to think would she agree with him, it was true, Cordelia Sakamaki is the worst woman she ever met, but there was no big difference between her and her sons. And literally no any difference between her and Ayato. They were same person. "Why?" She asked.

"Tch, just forget everything I said, okay?"

"Umm, fine. But why do you 'live' here when you know they live here too?" Yui asked, still eating.

"Well, I don't need anything to survive except blood, I can always find some animal. And I arrived in the forest few days ago, I sorta live every week at the different place. " Kino answered truthfully.

"What about your parents? They allowed you live like this?" Yui wondered, not knowing his reaction. If she knew, she wouldn't ask.

He looked aside again. "I have no parents." He hissed. Yui would swear that she heard pain and anger in his voice. But also that he was lying in some way.

"Oh, sorry." Yui said and decided it's the best to be quiet for some time, because Kino seemed really upset. But she kind of knew how her felt, she never had a mother and she was now separated from her father. She could just think how happy and worried he will be when she shows up at home. But she first has to find a way to go back home. In the morning. In the morning she will head out of the forest. She looked at Kino and couldn't get rid of the feeling that he's hiding something from her. And Yui must knew what, she didn't know why, but she must. She realized that she wants this night to last long...


	3. Our prey ran away

**If you read my bio on my profile and any of my other stories, you know that I love Cordelia. She is very misunderstood character (but you can find explanation of that on my profile) but I also love her because if she is alive, Yui does not have her heart and her special blood so Yui is nothing to vampires. In previous chapter I got a review where was written: 'Wait, what, did Cordelia rape Yui too? I hope she did. B-)' I was at first: "U... Okay... Weird." But since I'm weird and all my fanfictions are disturbing, there will be some CordeliaxYui sexual torture.**

Yui opened her eyes for probably the fiftieth time that night. She fell asleep in Kino'a hug again. His arms were wrapped around her and she was leaned against his chest. But her eyes were opening non-stop. She was afraid to move to not wake him up. She was trying really hard to sleep, but everytime she closed her eyes she would hear voices in her head. The voices belong to Sakamaki family, of course. She was mad at herself that she allowed them to bother her even after she escaped them. She closed her yes again and pressed her head harder against Kino's chest. First few seconds were peaceful, but then...

 _"I can't wait to break you..."_

 _"You will be punished."_

 _"You're such a little slut."_

 _"As your punishment... I will strike you harder with my whip."_

 _"I give you something, then you return the favor! It's all in give-n-take..."_

 _"You are still a virgin...? Hahah... That's so cute..."_

 _"Stupid human... You won't like when I'm angry."_

 _"I'll destroy you."_

 _"I'll eat you up..."_

 _"Haha.. Like I would eat something that you touched."_

 _"The pain... do you like... it?"_

 _"I'm hungry and I want pancakes..."_

 _"You are nothing! You mean nothing to us! You aren't special! Did you really think that?! Hahahaha... Stupid, pathetic, little human girl... You are like all the other sacrifices the church sent us. And like theirs, your face will filled with remorse and despair, and you will suffer until finally screaming and crying... You'll die a long and painful death..."_ That last voice was different from the others. But it was different in only one way - it was female's. And it belonged to Cordelia Sakamaki. When you live with and are threatened by twelve men it's one thing. But when there is only one woman except you, you expect from her to support you, but what does she do? She is equally bad and maybe even worse than men.

She felt Kino moving and opened her eyes. A shock and terror appeared on her face. There, right in front of her and Kino, on four foot were standing three wolves. They all had gray pelage and saliva was falling from their mouths. They were snarling and looked like they were very hungry. Yui screamed. (Not First-blood wolves, regular wolves.)

* * *

All Sakamaki folks were sitting in the living room. "Yup, she escaped." Kou said and threw himself on the couch, right beside Subaru. On one couch were Azusa, Kanato and Shin, on the second were Kou, Subaru and Yuma, on the third were Ruki, Reiji and Carla, on the forth were Ayato and Cordelia and on the last one was Shu, he was lying so he had to have whole sofa just for himself. At first, no one cared if Ayato was thirsty, but then all of them became thirsty and their moving blood-bag was nowhere to be found. "Found it!" They heard Laito yelling and everyone flinched. In next few moments, Laito came in the room with some box in his hands.

"You found Sow?" Yuma asked.

"No... But-"

"Ooooooo..." Everyone sighed, no one wanted to listen Laito's nonsenses.

"I was at the attic..." Laito started.

"Please don't." Ruki said and shook his head back.

"And I found..." Laito continued, not caring about his brother's comment.

"Just don't!" Carla complained.

"Box with our things when we were babies!" Laito exclaimed.

"Aaarrrrgggg..."

"Don't you all 'aarrgggghh' to me." Laito said and sat beside Cordelia, still holding the box. "So mom... Who was the best baby?"

"Uhh..." Cordelia took a deep breath. Memories of her baby sons flew through her mind. Although, to her, sometimes all her boys seemed like babies. "That's hard to tell, but I know who wasn't the best."

"Who?" Kou asked, fully prepared to mock at whichever brother his mother will name.

"Ayato." Cordelia said.

"What?!" Ayato, who was sitting beside her yelled while all his brothers bursted out of laughing.

"Tell us more..." Kou begged.

"Okay," Cordelia said and smiled. "When Ayato was a baby, he wouldn't stop crying. He would cry and cry all day and night. He would be quiet only when I was breastfeeding him. Oh, and he was such a greedy baby. He would be drinking milk for like half an hour when the rest of you would drink for 15 minutes maximum. No matter what I, your father, servants or anyone would do, he just couldn't stop crying. Ohhh... I had such big migraines because of him."

"And what was the solution at the end?" Shin asked, secretly wanting to hear that Ayato was spanked.

"I just gave him boobs again." Cordelia said and Ayato's face turned red. Everyone laughed, literally everyone. Even Ruki. RUKI!

"He was greedy and spoiled." Ruki said. "So same as he is now."

"Don't forget he really liked boobs." Kou said through a laugher. Ayato couldn't take it anymore, he jumped at Kou and started to choke him, but ya know, in a brotherly way.

* * *

Yui was hiding in the bushies. When wolves attacked her and Kino, Kino just yelled at her to hide. Next few minutes were filled with snarling, wolves' whimpering and here and there some Kino's cries of pain. Then, she heard very loud whimper that wolf made and hard hit on the ground. Her eyes widened, it was quiet, too quiet... She could hear the wind. She remained hidden for few more seconds and then came out of the bushies.

After she made few careful steps, a gasp of terror escaped her mouth. There, lying on the ground, was Kino's unmovable body. Some of his cloths were ripped and a lot of fresh blood was all over him. She fastly ran to him. She didn't know why, she could escape. He was a vampire and she wasn't trusting him fully yet. But he saved her twice that night and now was her turn to help him. She lowered her head down on his chest. He didn't have a puls. Yui didn't know what to do, seconds seemed like hours. "Kino..." She whispered and put her hand on his right cheek. "Kino.." Only solution that came in her mind was to give him mouth-on-mouth. She blushed at that thought but decided to do it. She pressed her lips against his and gave him CPR. After she did few times she felt his body moving, although he still didn't have a puls. That really confused her and she leaned her head back. His red eyes opened and blinked few times. On his lips appeared a devilish smile. "Oh..." He said cheerfully. "I didn't know you like me that much..."

* * *

"This is unacceptable!" Cordelia shouted. They were making fun of Ayato for quite some time until they remembered that they lost their prey. Cordelia was the first one to stood up. "Our prey can't escape. We'll find her... And teach her a lesson she will never forget..."


	4. Guess who's back?

**If you read my bio on my profile and any of my other stories, you know that I love Cordelia. She is very misunderstood character (but you can find explanation of that on my profile) but I also love her because if she is alive, Yui does not have her heart and her special blood so Yui is nothing to vampires. In 2nd chapter I got a review where was written: 'Wait, what, did Cordelia rape Yui too? I hope she did. B-)' I was at first: "U... Okay... Weird." But since I'm weird and all my fanfictions are disturbing, there will be some CordeliaxYui sexual torture.**

"W-Wait... So, you were okay whole time?!" Yui shouted. Kino seemed perfectly fine, like he wasn't covered in blood or something.

"I'm a vampire, I don't have a puls, I was just resting a bit." He said and smiled joyfully as Yui blushed. "Haven't you noticed that with Sakamakis?"

Yui remembered first time she entered in that Hell-house and how Ayato didn't have a puls. "Yes, I did. But you must have a heart to have a puls." That sounded so bad... to call someone 'heartless'. But that was true.

"I didn't know that you wanted to kiss me so badly..."

"I didn't!" Yui blushed even more. Although, she had to admit, he had very soft lips.

"Chill out." Kino said and made few steps towards her, only this time Yui didn't step back. "Did you like it? Your lips pressed against mine?"

"W-" Yui tried to say something, anything to deny his statement. But she was interrupted by his lips on hers. She was frozen, she couldn't move. She couldn't push him away, but she wasn't sure would she, she wasn't sure did she want it. Just when she was about to return the kiss, Kino moved away.

"How about now?" He asked. Yui answered him by putting their lips together again. That surprised Kino very much, not that he complained.

* * *

"Livestock must have ran off while we were having dinner. I saw her about half an hour before it." Ruki said.

"She couldn't get away by now." Carla said. "And the mansion is surrounded by the forest."

"Good. Then to the forest!" Cordelia commanded.

* * *

Kino and Yui were sitting on the ground, one beside another. Yui wanted to mention the kiss, but was afraid how Kino will react. "What a night." Kino said. "I saved you twice, you thought I died and we kissed. Everything in few hours."

"Y-Yes." Yui agreed. She didn't know why, but since they kissed her heart started beating faster and just couldn't get back to its normal speed.

"You know..." Kino started again. "I feel very close to you. I'll be sad when you'll have to go away in the morning."

"Yes... Morning." Yui mumbled. She felt close to him too, but was afraid to admit it. "I hope I would see you again, when I get back home." Both of them were surprised by her statement. She, Yui Komori, was actually looking forward to seeing a vampire after she is finally reunited with her father.

"T-That..." Kino gapsed. "That sounds really nice. Where do you live? Ya know, so I can stop by and say 'hello', kick someone's ass for you..."

Yui giggled. "I live in the town Aguni. It's a town on the island Okinawa. How about you, what are your next plans?"

After few seconds of thinking, Kino answered: "Actually... No. I guess I'll just go where the wind blows me."

"Your life sounds dangerous." Yui said.

"Well, I'm a vampire." Right in that moment, out of nowhere, Sakamakis appeared (you know how they teleport) before them. All the boys were wearing school uniforms and Cordelia her usual black dress. Literally every single one of them was frowning. A shock and fear hit Yui's whole body. All those traumas suddenly came back to her head and she just wanted to stay calm at this moment, which she didn't success. Her eyes met Ayato's for a brief moment, those so special and sparkish green eyes. When she saw them for the first time, she thought they were beautiful. It's sad that the monster that was hiding behind them couldn't be nearly as beautiful as them. She felt Kino grabbing her wrist and pulling her up so they were both standing now. So much eyes were set on her, all the eyes she wanted to forget. She wanted to look at Cordelia who was centered in the middle of Sakamakis, but Yui didn't do it. She was afraid, afraid to just look at that monster. That was just telling how much pain Mrs. Sakamaki did to her. "Oh," Cordelia said slyly, narrowing her eyes. "Isn't that little, illegitimate bastard?"

"Isn't that Cordelia Sakamaki, The Queen of all the Bitches and hr little army of spoiled brats?" Kino teased back. This caused all Sakamakis to get angry, but that's what Kino wanted. Yui didn't know is he very brave or very crazy. No one ever insulted Sakamakis. And it seemed that they didn't like it at all.

"Watch your tongue, bastard." Carla said sharply what caused Yui to shiver.

"Stealing our sacrifical bride, ah?" Reiji said in his clam tone full of despise.

"The way you treat her," Kino said said. "is meant for the worst traitors and animals, not brides and girls."

"Who are you telling us how to behave?!" Ayato yelled. "It's our food and we can do whatever we want with it." _''Food'... 'it'... That is how Ayato calls her.'_ Yui thought sadly. She was always his food and nothing more.

"Just hand her over and you may keep your life." Shin said, smirking beside Ayato.

"Why should I?" Kino said sarcasticaly and gave all of the a mocking look. "It's your fault that you lost your prey. This is free area."

"She is our property where-ever she is." Ruki said coldly. He seemed calm but inside he was furious for letting their prey to run away.

"You know how we should solve this - fight." Laito suggested.

"Good idea." Kou said. "The winner gets M Neko-chan..."

"Kino..." Yui whispered beside him. Their eyes met for a brief moment and Yui thought that she saw some sparkle in his, she couldn't tell why, but she knew there was something. "Please don't. You will get killed."

"I accept your challenge." Kino said, turning back to Sakamakis. "One on one. Pick your fighter."

"NO!" Yui cried, tears were forming in her eyes and she knew she is going to cry. She already knew who will be chosen.

"We pick Ayato." Cordelia said, looking at her chosen son who was staying beside her.

"FIne. Whoever it is I'm gonna win." Kino said.

"We'll wait a minute for Reiji to teleport back at the mansion and take swords." Cordelia said, avoiding eye-contact with Kino.

"Kino, you can't beat Ayato. He inherited best genes from both Vampire King and Demon lord's daughter." She learned some important things during her life at Sakamaki mansion. "He is unbeatable."

"No he isn't. Trust me, I can beat him. I'll do it for you."

Before Yui could ask 'why', Reiji was already back with two swords, each one in the other hand. Tensions were very high, big moment was about to happen. And who won? You will have to wait for the next chapter to see it.

XOXOXO Korra


	5. Back in Hell

Everything was happening so fast. Ayato and Kino were staring at each other, each one holding a sharp sword. Yui and the rest Sakamakis were standing aside. She couldn't bare to watch this, she turned. In next few moments the duel began. She could only hear metal rubbing on the other metal and some deep breath here and there. She wondered why Kino was doing this, why risk life for her? It was true that he was way more powerful than her and that she didn't stand a chance against Ayato. But still... why? Just why? More metal rubbing could be heard. It was like poison for her ears, no it was even worse... like someone was stabbing her ears with the knives. She somehow forced herself to turn back to the duel. Ayato and Kino were moving so fast.. Ayato stroke his sword towards Kino, but Kino was fast enough to block it. Now only Kino's strength and his sword were keeping Ayato's sword to be rammed in Kino's chest. "You... won't win..." Kino hissed, still holding sword firmly. He knew if now he lose strength for even a moment everything will be done.

"Why are you doing this?" Ayato asked mockingly. "Do you have feelings for her?" Kino hissed harshly. All Sakamakis were a bit surprised, Ayato saying something about feelings? _'That's my son.'_ Cordelia thought proudly. Yuma frowned a bit. Laito gave Ayato a brief look, telling him to continue. Ayato leaned towards Kino, his sword still being held back by Kino's. "It took her lllooonnnggg to make me cum." Ayato whispered through a smirk. Literally everyone's eyes widened. Kino's face was distorted with a shock. In that moment, Ayato hit his right leg with his own, sending Kino to the ground. Kino was now lying on his back, his sword fell few meters away. Ayato smirked at put his leg on Kino's chest. "And now..." He said as he raised his sword in the air. "You will die." He was about to do it. He was prepared and would do it without hesitation. But then, a loud scream echoed and he stopped, blinking. There, kneeling above Kino was Yui, her eyes filled with tears. Ayato gasped, so did Kino.

"Please..." Yui whispered. "Don't kill him. I'll go with you. I won't escape again I swear! Just don't!" She yelled through tears and rammed her head in Kino's chest. She closed her eyes and sobbed for a few moment. She expected Ayato to kill them both, lying one on another. But that didn't happen. She looked up from Kino's chest. Ayato was standing away.

"Are you going or not, Breastless? I can't watch this pathetic being."

* * *

Yui had done it. She left Kino behind, with both of them still being alive. They returned to the Sakamaki mansion and everyone went to their jobs. Well, everyone except Ayato. Ayato and Yui. He was dragging her through the manor, and it was easy to guess where he was taking her.

The two of them entered his room. A lot of bad memories came back to Yui. Ayato roughly threw her on the floor. She whimpered in pain. "How dare you escape from Yours Truly?!" He yelled and crawled on the top of her.

"Ayato, I..."

"Don't talk back to me!" He yelled and hit the floor with his left fist right beside her head. He leaned down to her neck and bit her. The pain wasn't unfamiliar to her, but yet it still hurt as the first time. He was sucking her blood intensely, tearing her t-shirt off in the same time. Yui knew what was about to happen. No! No! NO! "Ayato... Please... Anything but this. Do whatever you want with me... But just not this. PLEASE!"

But that made him even more angry.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Subaru's room. Subaru was lying on his bed, thinking. He wondered what Ayato was about to do to Yui. He wondered how Ayato manipulated Kino during their fight. He wondered will this event change his big brother. A knock on the door woke him up from thinking. Yuma came in his room. "Yo man." Yuma greeted.

"Tch." Subaru hissed. They had a fight again. But this time it was bigger

"Listen man," Yuma said and sat on the bed, right beside Subaru's legs. "I know you are mad at me, but we are brothers." Subaru looked away. "I'll whatever it takes to make it up to you."

"Then keep Kou's mouth shut for the rest of the week and I may forgive you." Suabru said.

"Deal man."

* * *

Meanwhile in Reiji's lab. "I find our experiment quite successful." Ruki said and put the book back on the table. Reiji has been doing some important experiment this whole week and when he needed help, Ruki was his best man.

"I agree." Reiji said as he proceed to the cleaning the rest of the chemicals. "What do you think Ayato will do to Livestock?" Ruki asked.

"I have no interest in it." Reiji said.

"You can tell me, because I know you have."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the kitchen. "Hey, Kanato. What do you need?" Shin asked. He didn't have anything better to do so he decided to eat some nuts. Kanato just happened to walk in while Shin was carefully studying the sweets that were preserved just for Kanato.

"I want my sweets. That stupid human made me angry and I want something sweet."

"You aren't the only one." Shin said. "I know we had a lot of sacrificial brides and but this one pisses me of so much!"

"Teddy agrees."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the library. Shu was sleeping and Carla was reading a book. So nothing important was happening.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Kou's room. "What about her? She's kinda cute." Kou said. He and Laito were sitting on his bed, watching pictures of some random girls.

Laito sighed deeply. "Why do you always like blonds? Can't we find a brunette this time? Here," He said and chose one picture from the pile. He showed him a picture of beautiful girl with brown hair and eyes. "We have Little Bitch and that's enough blonde for me." Laito said.

"It's not fair that Ayato is having her just for himself tonight." Kou frowned.

"Hey, he won her after all." Laito pointed out.

"What do you think what is he doing to her?" Kou asked. On that, Laito just winked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cordelia was peacefully sitting in the living room, thinking. Few moments later, her youngest son, Azusa came in the room. "Good evening... mother." He greeted and sat beside her. Cordelia barely looked at him, she was too deep in her thoughts. "What are you...thinking about... mother?" Azusa asked.

"Your father." She said honestly. Azusa could hear sadness and pain in her voice. Azusa frowned but just the little bit. All brothers knew how much their father hurt their mother. And that she would always come back to him, just to be hurt again.

* * *

Yui's body was trembling in pain and fear. Both she and Ayato were naked, he still on the top of her. She prayed God to save her, but he never came. What has she done wrong to deserve this horrible fate? Fate to be in the arms of the monster. Ayato smirked at her tears. "Please... Anything but this... PLEASE!"

"Shut up!" He yelled and slapped her, causing her face to turn on the other side. He couldn't wait any longer. He was a monster, and his thirst must be fulfilled. Without bothering to prepare her, he rammed his huge dick inside her tight pussy. "AAAAAAHHHH!" Yui cried in pain.

"WHY. (thrust) MUST. (thrust) YOU. (thrust) BE. (thrust) SO. (thrust) FUCKING. (thrust) TIGHT!?" With each powerful thrust Yui's body would jump up and she would scream. "I'll make you scream so loud that even that fucking Kino will hear you!" Ayato purred as he continued ramming into her. Remembering Kino made Yui cry even more if that was possible. But she was glad that he was okay, although she is having the worst moment in her entire life.

Sorry for being short. Warning: SPOILER! If you wanna know one-sentence plot for the next twenty chapters scroll down.

chapter 6: torturing Yui

chapter 7: torturing Yui

chapter 8: torturing Yui and Kino starts looking for her

chapter 9: Yui is pregnant and Ayato kills the fetus

chapter 10: Sakamkis go to Demon World and leave Yui locked up in the manor

chapter 11: Ayato accidently walks in on Karlheinz and Cordelia having sex (What's wrong with me?!)

chapter 12: Beatrix is murdered by Ayato because he didn't want his mother to be sad for being replaced.

chapter 13: Kino saves Yui from Sakamaki manor

chapter 14: Yui and Kino are in the woods again, Kino confess her who he really is and how he knows Sakamakis

chapter 15: Kino and Yui are traveling to Yui's home. KIno meets Yui's father, Seiji Komori, priest and vampire hunter

chapter 16: Seiji slowly starts to trust Kino

chapter 17: After hearing what happened to his daughter, Seiji catches Ayato and tortures him. (poor Ayato...)

chapter 18: Ayato is imprisoned in the church where Kino and Yui now live together.

chapter 19: Sakamkis came to save Ayato put Seiji interferes

chapter 20: Karlheinz comes and tells Cordelia and Seiji to solve it like 'parents'. Cordelia and Seiji just keep accusing one another for hurting each other's child.

chapter 21: Karlheinz orders his sons and wife to go back to Demon world without Yui

chapter 22: Kino + Yui = SEX

chapter 23: Sakamkis have family dinner in Demon World and Seiji, Yui and Kino in human world.

chapter 24: Yui's 18th birthday.

chapter 25: Yui realizes she is pregnant again (you in reviews write do you want boy, girl or twins)

chapter 26: All Sakamaki brothers have flashback when they were kids.

chapter 27: Cordelia's birthday! YAy!

chapter 28: Uncle Richter comes to Demon World. Yui and KIno are happy and everything seems perfect.

chapter 29: Karlheinz invites Yui and Kino to come to the Demon World. They refuse.

chapter 30: Karlheinz sends two sons to get Kino and pregnant YUi.

There will be a lot more twists than you can imagine.

XXX Korra


	6. Back to normal

Yui woke up with a terrible headache. She was surprised that she even fell asleep. She was in her old room in Sakamaki mansion again. And her life will be Hell again. She sighed and raised up in a sitting position, only to find vampire with fedora sitting at the edge on her bed, she wondered why she wasn't surprised. Laito smirked at her. "Well, hello Little Bitch." He purred.

"L-Laito..." She gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to suck your blood, Little Bitch." He said and leaned toward her, and she couldn't escape. "Have you already forgotten me? Silly, stupid Little Bitch..." He was now very close to her, and Yui was prepared. He removed her hair from her shoulder, exposing her still dirty skin from the night in the forest and life with Sakamakis. He was about to bite her, but a strict voice stopped him.

"Stop."

Both Laito and Yui turned their heads towards the door and saw Carla standing there, frowning. He was in his school uniform, as they were go to school soon. Laito chuckled. "Fufufu..."

"Get out Laito." Carla said strictly.

"Now, now Carla. Just say if you want to join." Yui gasped on Laito's idea. Although Carla seemed to agree with him. Yui closed her eyes, she knew they were about to do that. She sensed another weight on the bed, she was frozen, she just couldn't move. She felt someone touching her leg, and she instantly jumped back, causing person who touched her to ram his nails in her skin. She hissed. Another person slightly removed her hair from her shoulder. She felt two pairs of fangs ramming into her skin in the same time. She hissed from the pain, she didn't dare to make any other sound, she had bad experience with Carla. She had no other choice but to wait and endure the pain, although it was almost unbearable. She wondered if Kino was drinking her blood would it be this painful. But remembering him caused this to hurt even more, but her shoulder and leg weren't the only things that were hurting her, her heart was in bigger suffers.

* * *

About half an hour later, Yui was dressed and ready for school. She looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed, she liked her school uniform. She liked going to school. Because sometimes Sakamakis would forbid her to go, and then she would spend her day with Cordelia, until they come back. Other good thing about school was that all students had lunch there, so starving treatment that Reiji would sometimes give her wouldn't do much. She wondered what Kino is doing now, he probably went from the forest already. She envied him for that free life, to have such freedom. She took one last deep breath and headed downstairs, she knew if she is late they would go without her and she would spend her day with Cordelia. While she was walking, she honestly hoped for Ayato to not give her attention. After last night, she was afraid that he will be even worse towards her in the future. Ayato Sakamaki was a cruel person, selfish person, bad person. Yui thought that there can be good deep inside him, because you aren't born good or bad, you are who you choose to be. And she believed that Ayato didn't have the right to choose from the beginning. He was a hunter and she was his prey, he was cruel and heartless towards her, her raped her and tortured her, but she didn't blame him. She blamed him mother. She was the one who made all those boys so bad, or at least Yui thought so. Their father was never around, but when he was mentioned, everyone would go silent. She really wondered what was their father alike, was he like them? Was he not?

She finally came down to the living room and all Sakamaki family was there, all the boys were in school uniforms. She looked around to see where Ayato was, he was in the corner of the room, talking with his mother, she wondered what they were talking about, was it about what Ayato did to her last night? Was he talking to his mother about how he raped the poor girl and now was expecting praise from her for that? Was a mother able to praise her son for doing something so bad? But those weren't normal mother and son, those are Cordelia and Ayato Sakamaki. She wondered will Ayato do it to her again? Unfortunately, this was not the first time she was raped, and even more sad, this wasn't the first time she was raped by Ayato himself. But he or his brothers have never been so violent on her, she thought he will tear her apart, she really thought that she will die last night. He was so angry, so full of rage, so full of frustrations, and he was healing them by torturing her. It was the worst thing any of them ever did to her. it wasn't fair, he was much more powerful and stronger than her, she couldn't defend herself for him. Has he ever tried to fight with someone his own size? He was a pureblood vampire and she was a poor human girl. "Hey there little masa-kitty!" Kou yelled to wake her up from her thoughts.

"K-Kou, hi. Are we going?" She asked, still looking at Ayato and Cordelia.

"Is it ture that Ayato and you has sex last night?" He asked cheerfully. No, it wasn't ture, it was a lie. It wasn't sex, it wasn't by her will, she didn't enjoy it, she didn't feel any pleasure. It was rape, something against her will and she felt only huge pain.

She didn't know what to say, if she says it is not a truth she might get in trouble with Ayato and Kou, but if she says it is a truth she will tell a lie. Before she could answer, Kou bit her neck, she hissed from sudden pain, yet that pain was anything but unfamiliar and unexpected. No one really paid attention to them. He was drinking her blood for few seconds and then was interrupted by Reiji. "Please keep those activities for your private room."

"Oh, you are killing my every fun!" Kou complained but let go of Yui. She sighed. Before she would be thankful when Reiji would do that, but when he himself was drinking her blood was very... Well, she would rather have Kou drink her blood than Reiji.

"Can we go already?!" Shin said inpatiently.

"Why are you in such a hurry to get to school?" Yuma asked.

"I have to put old eggs in those bastard's locker." Shin said, obviously proud of himself.

"So let's go already." Ruki said and they all went in their limo. So Yui's life was normal again, at least it seemed so. But she couldn't even imagine what will happen when they get to school.

* * *

Hey! Sorry for not updating for long. In review write which two or maybe three boys you want to suck Yui's blood at the same time.

Korra XOXO


	7. Doctor's office

BEST DIABOLIK LOVERS QUOTE EVER: You can run, but I'll still be in your nightmares. - literally every vampire from Diabolik Lovers.

Yui and Sakamakis arrived to school. The drive went better than Yui expected. Luckily, she was sitting between Shu and Azusa, far away from Ayato. Yui loved school so much, that was her escape from Sakamakis, her reminder that she is normal, her special place where she is free. And today was Thursday, her favorite day in a week. Because today she didn't have a single class with any of Sakamakis. What luck that was.

Yui was barely walking towards the math classroom. Her legs were very hurt for Ayato spreading them roughly all night. Whole bottom of her abdomen and her genitals were in worse pain than her legs though. She somehow dragged herself to the classroom and sat at the last seat. She tried her best to follow what teacher was saying but she was in such pain. _'What are you doing?!'_ She mentally scolded herself. _'Like this is first time you got raped!'_ That sounded so weird, but that was truth. She was a fool for trying to escape. Did she really think she won't get punished? She honestly thought that Ayato is going to tear her apart, that he will break something inside her. But maybe it would be better if he did, maybe it was better for her to be dead. The school bell rang and she flinched. She wondered how did she spend a the whole class? Thinking. She raised up from her seat and picked her books. Suddenly she felt a terrible headache, but didn't mind it, she felt far worse pain. But this time was different. It got gloomy in front of her eyes and her already hurt legs betrayed her. She fainted.

* * *

Mr. Hiroshi, school doctor, man in his forties, working in this school for already fifteen years, was waiting for the school principle. He had disturbing news to share with his boss. He finished examination of the girl who passed out. She was still unconscious but out of any danger. He left her in the examination room and headed to his office with his notes about her. Few minutes later, the school principle, Mr. Masaaki entered the office and greeted his employee. "Good day, have a seat." Doc. Hiroshi said and pointed at the seat in front of his table, opposite to where he was sitting.

"So, why did you want to talk about Yui Komori?" Mr. Masaaki asked. "I brought her personal records as you requested." He said and handed doctor a file of papers.

"Yes." Doctor Hiroshi said. "She fainted at the end of the class and I examined her. I've made an interesting discovery. First, let's see who is her guardian by law."

 ** _Birth name:_** _Yui Komori_

 ** _Date of birth:_** _14th August 1999_ (today is 2017)

 ** _Birth country:_** _Japan_

 ** _Birth town:_** _Aguni_

 ** _Father:_** _Seiji Komori (adopted)_

 ** _Mother:_** _-_

 ** _Guardian by law:_** _Cordelia Sakamaki_

 ** _Residence:_** _Sakamaki Mansion, around Tokyo, not actual address_

 _ **Home number:** 721903376_

 ** _Hereditary illness:_** _none_

 ** _Class:_** _2nd Grade Average_

 ** _Relatives inside school:_**

 _Shu Sakamaki_

 _Ruki Sakamaki_

 _Reiji Sakamaki_

 _Carla Sakamaki_

 _Ayato Sakamaki_

 _Laito Sakamaki_

 _Kou Sakamaki_

 _Shin Sakamaki_

 _Yuma Sakamaki_

 _Kanato Sakamaki_

 _Subaru Sakamaki_

 _Azusa Sakamaki_

"This boy," Principle said. "Ayato Sakamaki. That kid is often in my office."

"What did he do?" Doctor asked, fixing his glasses.

"A lot of girls reported that he was harassing them." Principle said. Usually he wouldn't know what every kid did but Ayato Sakamaki was a special case. "I called his parents, actually his mother, his father is in Aboard and I got him suspended few times. Nothing."

"Listen, this girl, Yui Komori," Doctor Hiroshi said, pointing at her name at the paper. "has been subjected to a constant physical abuse. By the remodeling I would say that the abusing started around few months ago, before that she has never been hurt. She has a lot of buries and hematomas all over her body. Also, I had to check her genitalia as well. And I came to a shocking discovery, she was raped, multiple times. I even found seed inside her, a lot. Means that she probably didn't wash herself, at least not properly, after last sexual act. Which has happened between yesterday and four days ago. I can tell because her tight-bones are curved. Which means that rape was brutal, I saw it only once, when I worked at the police... The girl died."

"Oh, my God." Principle Masaaki said and went with his hand through his white hair. "The girl that goes to our school has been beaten up and raped all the time and we haven't noticed. Why didn't she talk with anyone?"

"She was scared." Doctor said.

"Who do you think did it to her?" Principle asked.

"She lives with twelve teenage boys and every single one of them has been reported in my office at least once."

"And the worst part is" Doctor Hiroshi said. "- the last rape, it lasted long, the one who raped her had three orgasams and there was no protection. This girl may be pregnant. But it's too soon to tell."

"HHHH..." Principle took a deep breath. "What are possibilities that she may get pregnant because of this rape?"

"Since the rapist had three orgasams with no protection, usual 40% raises up to 70%."

"I should call Mrs. Sakamaki."

"And the police." Doctor added.

"Not yet. It could ruin the publicity of the school." Mr. Masaaki said.

"THE GIRL WAS ABUSED AND RAPED! You can't think of the publicity now!" Doctor yelled. And as he did so, Yui, who was lying in the other room woke up. She looked around and realized that she was at the school's nursery. Her head didn't hurt anymore and she felt that her legs and genitalia were much better. She heard two voices coming from the half-closed doors. "I took care of her injuries and cleaned her up." She recognized the doctor's voice and blushed a bit.

"Did you keep the seed of the rapist?" Other voice asked, Yui guessed it was the teacher or the principle.

"Of course I did." Doctor said. "That wasn't hard. Even an amateur could do that."

"Fine. But I'm still calling Mrs. Sakamaki. And I'll report all Sakamaki brothers to come here. This is too serious to ignore."

* * *

Hey! Sorry for not updating for long. In review write which two or maybe three boys you want to suck Yui's blood at the same time.

Korra XOXO


	8. Cordelia being the bad-ass mom

BEST DIABOLIK LOVERS QUOTE EVER: You can run, but I'll still be in your nightmares. - literally every vampire from Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

 _"Fine. But I'm still calling Mrs. Sakamaki. And I'll report all Sakamaki brothers to come here. This is too serious to ignore."_

* * *

 _"_ I don't understand why am I here." Cordelia said. School principle Masaaki called her and said it's about Yui. _'If that little bitch said something I'm gonna torture her to death.'_ She thought. Her hair was in the braid so it wasn't so long, it was reaching her butt. She was wearing jeans and black-top shirt. Her face was full of make up, she actually liked that. She had a purse and a cigarette in her mouth. She had to act like a normal human parent. Well, she looked like a prostitute parent who got all her kids at work. Also, like she is spending all money on buzz and cigarettes.

"Mrs. Sakamaki." Mr. Masaaki said, trying to stay calm. He was sitting behind his desk, opposite to Cordelia. "Your adopted niece, Yui, was beaten up and raped!"

"Nonsense." Cordelia said and smoke flew out of her nose.

"Also, smoking in the school is forbidden." Mr. Masaaki added. Cordelia gave him a death glare but took the cigarette out of her mouth and turned it off by pressing it on some papers on principle's desk. They clearly weren't important to her as to him. "You are telling me that she has been beaten up constantly and raped and you didn't know it?"

"Yes." Cordelia simply answered. "She likes to dramatize."

"Mrs. Sakamaki! Buries and hematomas aren't dramatizing! She lives with twelve teenage boys and you think it's impossible that she is abused?!"

"ARE YOU TELLING THAT MY SONS DID IT?!" Cordelia yelled, stood up from the chair and threw all papers and other stuff on the floor.

"Mrs. Sakamaki please calm down!" Principle shouted, raised up from his chair as well, put his arms on Cordelia's shoulders and forced her to sit back. "If your sons are innocent angels, explain me this." He said, opened a tray and took file of papers. "Shu Sakamaki - unprovoked attack." Principle accused.

"Provoked." Cordelia interrupted.

"Ruki Sakamaki - fraud, making false documents." Principle accused.

"Objection." Cordelia interrupted.

"Declined. Reiji Sakamaki - poisoning. We found illegal chemicals in his locker." Principle accused.

"Someone set them up." Cordelia interrupted.

"Carla Sakamaki - threat." Principle accused.

"Witness lied." Cordelia interrupted.

"Ayato Sakamaki - harassment, multiple times." Principle accused.

"All the bitches were lying." Cordelia interrupted.

"Laito Sakamaki - rape." Principle accused.

"You have no proof for that." Cordelia interrupted.

"Kou Sakamaki - drug dealing, doping." Principle accused.

"Set up." Cordelia interrupted.

"Shin Sakamaki - vandalism. He destroyed whole classroom." Principle accused.

"It was somebody else." Cordelia interrupted.

"Kanato Sakamaki - setting fire in school hall." Principle accused.

"It was an accident." Cordelia interrupted.

"Yuma Sakamaki - causing physical injuries." Principle accused.

"He didn't start that fight." Cordelia interrupted.

"Subaru Sakamaki - destruction of school property." Principle accused.

"It wasn't him." Cordelia interrupted.

"Azusa Sakamaki - theft." Principle accused.

"It was a set up." Cordelia interrupted.

"Are you joking with me, Mrs. Sakamaki?" Mr. Masaaki took a deep breath. "You are saying that all there things were set ups and that your sons are innocent?"

"Yes." Cordelia simply said.

"You do realize that I need to contact the police, right?" Principle asked, shocked by this woman. Does she really think that she and her sons can get out of this? Well, he will not allow it. Not in his school. He wondered why she wasn't scared or anything? Her son are in big danger.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the office, in the waiting room were all Sakamaki brothers, as well as Yui who has been called here as well. She was so scared of what will Sakamakis do to her now when school found out about the abuse. She knew that will only make things worse. She was afraid right now, because she was alone with them in the waiting room and there weren't any school employees. "This is all your fault you bitch!" Ayato yelled and slapped her so hard that she fell on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry." That was all Yui manged to say. She tried to raise up from the floor but didn't success. Ayato made a step towards her to hurt her more but was interrupted by Carla.

"Don't. This is school. Anyone could see you." Carla said harshly.

"Tch. Fine." Ayato snored and sat on one of the chairs, meanwhile Yui raised up. She wanted to look at him, but was too afraid. Only his eyes would manage to kill her inside. She didn't know why, but she always thought that his eyes specifically were special, but not in the good way.

About fifteen minutes later, Cordelia finally got of the office. It was weird for all brothers to see their mother dressed up in a top and jeans. Ayato swallowed hard, he liked breasts the most out of everything at the woman. Ruki once said it is because until his teen age he saw no other woman than Cordelia and her one breast is as big as her head. (It actually really is, watch episode 8 when she and Laito are on the balcony and she holds her hand out for him) "Okay, we can go home." She simply said and stared walking, giving Yui a death glare, saying: "You will pay for this when we get back home." Yui shivered, but she couldn't do anything about it. So she just started walking with the rest of Sakamakis.

Before Reiji would put it in a polite way, Ayato asked: "So mom, what did you do for the principle to let us go? Did you sleep with him?" He asked as he was walking beside her with his brother and Yui behind through the hallway of school. There was no other students as the class was still going on.

"I did. And that principle of yours is disgusting!" Cordelia complained. "That little bitch deserves rape when we get back."

"Actually mom, haha, funny story." Ayato said and they gout out of the school through the front door and headed towards their limo that was already waiting for them. "I kinda... did it yesterday night."

"Why don't you ever keep some for me?" Laito whined from behind.

"Then someone should whip her or similar!" Yui could only cry inside knowing what will happen when they get back.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest, Kino was mad. He just lost the game! In anger, he raised up from the ground and threw his phone at the near tree. "Damn, I just can't stop thinking about her."

Korra XOXO


End file.
